Residents go to School
by Doom Warrior
Summary: Wesker and Nemesis start their senor year at Racoon City high school. Classes, football, Chris Redfield, and a new girl have all got Wesker losing his mind. AU WeskerxRebecca
1. Chapter 1

Please review soon

Ch 1

Racoon City, a small mid-western town in the middle of nowhere. Alarge highschool sits unused at the time. The teachers arrive early to get ready for the new year. Little do they know, that its going to be a year of hell.

Across town in an apartment complex a single alarm is going off. Inside the room is a mass of covers and sheets on the bed. After a short time, a hand reached out of the mess to shut off the alarm. After it was off a dark figure sat up rubbing their face. the person then walked across the hardwood floor towards the bathroom. As the person walked inside, they flipped on the lights. The light revealed a man about eighteen with messy blonde hair. He slammed the door shut causing his roommate to wake up.

A door opened next to the bathroom that led into another bedroom. Standing in the doorway was a man about seven feet high. He yawned a big roar before heading for the ketchin. He flipped on the lights to see where he was going. The lights showed the man for what he was. He had one eye with skiin stitched over the other. He had no nose of lips. It looked as if his cheeks had been stapled to make an endless grin. His skin was a lumpy mix of brown, black, and purple. His hands were about the size of bowling balls along with his feet. He wore black leather pants, vest, and trench coat. He made his way across the ketchin to the cupboard. He opened it and took out two bowls. He then went to the pantry grabbing a box of Captain Crunch. As he was pouring his cereal, the other man emerged from the restroom with his hair in perfect form.

He went back into his room without saying a word to his large roommate, who was gulping down two bowls of sugar enducing cereal. The big guy finished his cereal and then headed off for the bathroom. When he did, his roomie came back out dressed and ready for the day. He wore black jeans, a blue shirt, a black vest, black combat boots, and a pair of pitch black sunglasses. He carried a black breifcase slung over his right shoulder. The door to the bathroom opened and the big guy walked out."Stars" was all he said."Goodmorning to you too Nemesis"said the blonde haired man."Wesker"said Nemesis."Hey nice work, you finally learned how to say my name". Nemesis nodded in triumph."Well we should get going, school starts in twenty minutes". Nemesis just nodded and picked up a black duffel bag. They exited their apartment and began walking down the sidewalk towards the school.

They walked down the busy street trying to get through the mob of peopl. When they finally got through a red sports car came flying ast them. It hit a puddle next to the sidewalk causing it to splash up into the air. Wesker quickly ducked behind Nemesis, sheilding himself behind the big man. The water hit Nemesis without effecting him. Wesker peered around Nemesis to look at the lisences plate on the car. It read in big letters 'Redfield'."Damn that Chris"said Wesker shaking his fist."Stars"said Nemesis. They both continued down the sidewalk until they finally reached the school. They looked to see hundreds of students waiting outside for the school to open. Wesker looked over to his left to see Chris getting out of his car. He tightened his fist and started to head over to him."Wesker"said Nemesis."I'll be right back big guy"answered Wesker.

When he neared Chris, Wesker started into a sprint. When Chris turned around his cheek meet Wesker's fist. He immeaditly hit the ground in pain."Hows that feel Redfield"yelled Wesker. Before Weskers could do any more damage, Nemesis came up and held him back."Let me go Nemesis, I want to kick his ass". Chris was quickly up to his feet, but was also being held back by two people. Wesker immeaditly noticed it to be Chris's loser friends, Carlos and Leon."Forget them Chris their not worth it"said Carlos. Both men struggled to get each other when someone approached them."What is going on here"the person asked. Everyone turned to see an old man in a brown suit."Nothing principle Irons"they all said."Good, but would you mind gettin to class now"he said."Yes sir"said everyone. Irons walked away leaving the five men alone."Great another year with Albert Wesker"said Chris."Just stay the hell out of my way this year Redfield"said Wesker. They both gave each other death glares before leaving.

Ist Period

Wesker and Nemesis sat at seperate tables in their science class. They each had chemicals sitting infront of them. Next to Nemesis sat his partner and old football buddy Tryant. Wesker was copying down notes when someone sat down next to him. He looked to see a girl he had never seen before. She had brown hair and wore a green top with a blac miniskirt."This is Mr.Ashford's science class right"she asked. Wesker stared at her for a moment before coming back to reality."Yes" Wesker answered."Oh good, Im Rebecca Chambers"she said."Albert Wesker nice to meet you". They shook hands when suddenly an explosion interruptted them. They turned around to see Nemesis and Tyrant chared. They both began laughing as Nemesis smiled."Everyone please take your seats"said Ashford as he entered the classroom. He looked immeaditly over to Nemesis and Tyrant."Or what is ever left of them"he added. Everyone took their seats as Ashford began writing on the board."So your a freshman right"Wesker asked."Yeah, I just moved here"she said."Well welcome to Racoon City"."Thanks". Soon science class ended and Wesker headed for gym.

2nd Period

Wesker walked out of the locker room wearing black shorts, a blue shirt, and his sunglasses. Nemesis followed in a black sweatsuit. Across the gym Wesker saw Rebecca talking to Jill and Claire."Stars"said Nemesis."Don't be silly, I don't like her"Wesker said. He walked over to a group of kids that stood next to a rack of basketballs. The people in the group was a tall blonde haired kid wearing all black, a dirty blonde haired man wearing white, and a girl with long blonde hair wearing green."Hunk, Birkin, Alexia, how was your summer"Wesker asked."Fairly good"said Hunk."Yeah same here"said both Birkin and Alexia. Nemesis joined the group as they began to talk about their summer."Hey looked, here comes the geek patrol"said Hunk pointing to Chris and his group. Wesker and his group turned around and came face to face with Chris's."What do you want Redfield"asked Wesker."On nothing really, just a little game of bball, your group aginst mine"."Fine, and when we win don't go crying to your mommy". Chris smiled as he retrieved a ball and thrusted it into Wesker's arms."Ladies first"he said."Just keep pushing it Redfield". Wesker's team spaced out as he took it out past the half court line.

"First to eight, winner takes all"said Wesker. Chris nodded as they started. Everyone in the class began to crowd the sidelines to watch the game. Rebecca stood front row on the right sideline. Wesker checked the ball to Chris, who checked it back. Wesker immeaditly tossed it to Hunk who took it to the basket. Leon stepped up to block, but Hunk jumped slam dunking it in Leon's face. Everyone cheered as Chris took the ball back and checked it. When he got it back he tossed it to Carlos , who made a three pointer. This time Nemesis took the ball back and checked it. When returned to him, he threw it to Wesker. He was about to move when Chris jumped in his way to block. Wesker just bounced the ball off Chris's head and took it straight to the hole. The score was now 4-3, Wesker's team. The game continued with both teams playing good and neither making anymore points. It then came down to the score being 6-6 all. Wesker breathed heavy as he approached his group after calling a timeout."All right all we need is on score and we win, but they have the ball"he said. He looked around to see his whole team gasping for air."Stars"said Nemesis."Okay you get the ball big guy, everyone else block". Everyone nodded and fanned out to who they were suppose to cover.

Billy throw the ball in to Leon who began to dribble. He suddenly stopped and went to shoot for the win. Just as the ball left his hands, Nemesis came out of nowhere and swated it down right into Weskers hands. Wesker began to run to the basket as the crowd cheered and his team blocked for him. Wesker jumped to do a lay up when Chris's body hit his. They both went down as a loud crack was heard. Everyone immeaditly ran up to the two men on the ground and crowded around to see what had happened. Chris got off of Wesker who was laying on his back in pain. Several girls turned away, because Wesker's arm was twisted backwards. Chris and his friends began laughing as Wesker stood up on his own strength. Everyone watched as Wesker twisted his arm back to its normal position."Guess we win"said Chris. "No you don't"said Rebecca coming between Chris and Wesker."Who are you''Chris asked."Someone who knows you cheated because you were afraid you would lose"she said."What ever bitch"."Hey don't call her names Redfield"yelled Wesker."Or what Wesker"."Oh you'll be sorry you were ever born". Chris just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. The crowd too began to break away."Thanks for standing up for me"Rebecca said to Wesker."Don't worry about it, Chris is just an asshole". Rebecca nodded before leaving to go talk to Jill. Wesker turned and left for the locker rooms with his group behind him.'This school year might be interesting'Wesker thought.

Please review soon

Ch 2 up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Wesker and Nemesis fans, unite and review soon

Ch 2

It was now third period and Wesker sat at his desk. He was copying down the rest of his calculas notes while holding an ice pack on his bruised arm."Why did I take this class"he asked himself. He looked around the room at several unfirmilar faces execpt for Birkin, Leon, Ada, and Rebecca. Suddenly his eyes locked on the new student. He tried to move then away, but they wouldn't budge.'Stop staring, she's going to think your a freak' the little voice in the back of his head said. Slowly Rebecca turned towards him and smiled at him. Wesker began to feel a warm feeling creep up on him when he quickly jumped back to reality. The teacher had been calling his name for quite sometime now."Mr. Wesker can you please answer the question on the board"the teacher said. Wesker looked up at the board and nearly died on the spot. The problem on the board was three times five to the second power, times the square root of one hundred fifty, times seven to the x power, times thirty five.

Wesker began to twitch because of a nervous reaction."I have no idea teach"Wesker said. Everyone began laughing as he leaned back in his chair."Please pay attention next time Wesker"said the teacher."Whatever". The teacher sighed and walked to the front of the room."Now I would like everyone to partner up and solve the next few problems Im about to write on the board". Everyone began to move around when Birkin appeared infront of Wesker."Whats up four eyes"said Wesker."Whats up with me, whats up with you should be the question"Birkin said."What do you mean"."What do I mean, come on Wesker you hardley ever miss a math problem".

"Its nothing, just having an off day". Birkin looked from Wesker to Rebecca who was working with Ada."You like the new girl". Wesker's eyes suddenly got wide."How do you know"."Nemesis told me during class change". Wesker made a fist and began to shake it."Damn him, he can't keep his mutated mouth shut"."Anyways, how is she in this class, isn't she a freshmen"asked Birkin."Yeah, she must be damn smart, maybe even smarter than you"said Wesker. Birkin just smiled as he sat next to his friend and began to work out the problems.

Lunch

Rebecca stood in the long line to get your lunch. She rocked back fouth as she waited to get her food. She noticed Wesker at the front paying for his food and then walking over to the far end of the lunchroom. He sat down at a table with Nemesis, Tyrant, Birkin, Hunk, Alexia, and a few other people."Why do they sit all the way over there"she asked herself."Because their a bunch of freaks"said someone. Rebecca turned around to see Chris and his group standing behind her."What makes you say that"she asked."Why, because look at them for one thing"he said."Yeah, their freaks. espically Nemesis and Tyrant"said Leon."Wesker is their ringleader and a total asshole"said Carlos."I don't think he's an asshole"said Rebecca."Well you haven't been around him much"said Chris."I just think you guys have something against them"."Yeah right what would a freshman know, come on guys lets go"said Chris. Him and his group got out of line and walked out of the lunchroom.

Once Rebecca had her food she looked for a place to sit. She looked to see that every seat was taken."Hey new girl"called someone. Rebecca turned toward Wesker who was waving her over."Theres a seat here if you want it"he said. Rebecca smiled as she headed over to where he sat with is friends. She sat down between Wesker and Birkin with her tray of salad."Is that all your going to eat"asked Wesker."Yep, I have to keep in shape if I want to make the cheerleading squad"."Cheerleading huh"."Yep, I was on the squad back at my middle school"."Good maybe you can cheer for me seeing as Im on the varsity football team"."Really you are"."Yep me, Hunk, Nemesis, Tyrant, and Mr.X"."Speaking of Mr.X, where is he"asked Birkin.

"Don't know, haven't seen him all day"said Hunk."Probably skipping class as always"said Alexia."Stars". Everyone bagan to laugh except Rebecca, who had no idea what Nemesis had said."What did he say"she asked Wesker."Oh well he said that Mr.X has been her six years and still hasn't past"."Oh". Everyone again began to laugh along with Rebecca."So how about coming to football practice and watch me and Nemesis"Wesker asked."I might come if I find the time". Rebecca smiled as did Wesker.

Chris and his group sat across the lunchroom staring at Wesker and his friends."So the new girl has decided to become friends with the freaks"said Chris."Seems that way"said Leon."Damn, and I wanted to ask her out"said Billy. Chris leaned over on Jill who was talking to her friends Claire and Ashley."Hey baby, how you doing"he said."Chris, take your arm off me or I'll break it off"she said."Whats wrong with you babe"."For one thing don't call me babe, and second I don't want you talking bad about Wesker and them, you don't even know them that good"she said."Don't tell me that your on their side"."I just might if you keep acting like an ass"."How dare you say that to me, without me you wouldn't be the captain of he cheerleading squad"he yelled."Oh really nothing huh, well fine you can do without me by your side for now on".

Jill stood up with her tray and headed over to the other side of the lunchroom. She then procedded to sit down between Nemesis and Hunk."Damn that bitch"said Leon."Jill is right about you, all of you for that matter"said Claire and Ashley standing up.They too left the boys and went over to where Wesker's group sat."Feh who needs them, lets go"said Chris grabbing his things and leaving. The others followed execpt Billy who sat staring at Rebecca."I am going to make that girl mine"he said under his breathe to himself.

Football Practice

The school day had finished quickly after lunch and Wesker now sat on a bench on the football field. He sat watching the defense on the field practicing first. Nemesis, Tyrant, and Mr.X were on the field hitting the fake blockers over and over again."Hey"said someone. Wesker looked to see Rebecca standing next to him in a cheerleading outfit."Hey you made the squad" Wesker said sitting straight up."Yep, they even said I was the best they've seen in a while, of course not as good as Jill though"Rebecca said sitting down next to Wesker."Well thats really good, Im happy for you"said Wesker pushing his sunglasses up."Thanks, I came by to see you practice for a while"."Wesker on the field"yelled the Coach."Well you'll get your wish". Rebecca giggled as Wesker ran the the field placing his helmet on.

He approached the huddle that Hunk, Leon, and Chris were already in."Alright guys, Leon run a slant, Hunk go out short, and Chris go up five yards and cut back"Wesker said."What ever"said Leon and Chris as they left the huddle. Wesker approached the center and reached under to get the ball."Down, set, hike". The ball snapped into Wesker's hands and he began to backpeddle while looking to see if anyone was open. Unfortunaly their was none that were open. Wesker looked to see both Nemesis and Tyrant coming toward him. Wesker cut into a sprint to get away from the two defensive monsters. He juked past Nemesis making him slip and fall. He then spun around Tyrant, confusing the big guy. He ran forward with open field infront of him when from out of nowhere someone hit him. Wesker fell to the ground with whoever had tackled him on top. He looked to see a smirking Chris on him."What the hell was that"yelled Wesker getting up off the ground.

"Just getting even for this morning"Chris said."Oh really, do you want to finish that". Wesker and Chris both threw off their helmets and tackled each other to the ground. The entire football team raced over to the fight and made a large circle around the two combatants. Wesker punched Chris in the face, who then countered with a shot to the gut. As they were fighting a pair of strong arms grabbed both boys by the backs of their uniforms."What the hell is going on here"yelled the coach."He started it Coach Kaurser"said Chris pointing at Wesker. Wesker just spit blood to the ground that was running from his busted lip."I don't give a damn who started, so now shake like men and be down without"Jack said. Wesker huffed and extened a his hand out. Chris too reluctantly extended his and shook Wesker's."Good now get back to practice, all of you". Everyone nodded and began to get back to what they were doing.

Wesker walked to the sideline were Rebecca was standing with a worried look on her face."Are you okay"she asked."Yeah Im fine"he said grabbing some ice out of a cooler."That Chris is a real jerk isn't he"she said."He is more than a jerk, he's a complete dick head"said Wesker."How do you deal with him being on the team"she asked."By not throwing the ball to him"Wesker replied. Rebecca began to laugh as she checked her watch for the time."Oh shoot, Im suppose to be home in thrity minutes and I don't have a ride"."Hey I cant take you home, practice will be over in about five minutes". Rebecca's face began to lighten up."Really, thanks, I'll wait for you in the parking lot"she said running off."Alright, I'll be there soon"Wesker called after her.

Rebbeca sat on a curb in the parking lot waiting for Wesker. She heard someone coming up behind her, so she jumped up and turned around."Wesker"she said turning around. The only problem was that the person wasn't Wesker. It was a tall boy with brown hair and tattoos on his arms."Nope, Im Billy nice to meet you"he said."Oh, I m Rebecca nice to meet"."So your waiting for Wesker huh"."Yep, hes going to take me home"."Well theres been a change of plans" Billy said."Really"."Yeah Wesker had some last minute things to do, so he told me to take you home"."Oh, well okay if Wesker said so, I guess I can trust you"she said."Yeah so lets go". Rebecca followed him to a red sports car where he opened the or her."Thanks"she asid as she got in. Billy nodded and slammed the door shut."Billy your are the smartest man I know"he said to himself as he ran around to the drivers side. He got in and reaved up the engine and took off out of the parkng lot.

Wesker walked down the outside hallway towards the parking lot carrying his pads."Ready to go"he said coming out into the parking lot. Wesker looked around to see if Rebecca was there, but found nothing. He then looked out into the parking lot to see Rebecca getting into Billy's car."Damn, Coen". Wesker watched as the car zoomed out of the parking lot."Damn, the onlying thing Coen wants fro her is her ass, I can't let that happen". Wesker looked around to see Hunk coming his way whistletling. Wesker quickly ran up to him."Hunk give me your car keys"he asked."What''said Hunk."Give me yur car keys"Wesker repeated."Do I have a choice"he asked."No"."Then take them". Wesker snatched the keys from Hunk and took off for the car. He jumped in Hunk's black hummer, throwing his pads in the back. He then started the engine and went off after Billy."Don't get any scratched on it"yelled Hunk as he watched his car take off.


End file.
